1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an underbody unit for a motor vehicle that contributes to reinforcement of a body of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A body of a motor vehicle can have a load-bearing supporting structure that includes solidly designed longitudinal members connected to solidly designed crossmembers to form a stable supporting frame or platform to which the remaining components of the motor vehicle can be connected. The supporting structure can support a drive, individual body parts, functional units of the motor vehicle and a payload and can dissipate the weight of these components onto an underlying surface. A plate-like underbody unit can be connected to the supporting structure to reinforce the supporting structure and the motor vehicle body. The underbody unit forms the underbody of the motor vehicle and covers and protects constructional units arranged above the underbody unit from the underlying surface.
WO 2013/051638 A1 discloses a battery housing of a traction battery that is connected from below to an underbody of a motor vehicle. The battery housing has a thin cast aluminum wall that faces the underlying surface and outwardly protruding cooling ribs.
There is a constant need to increase the service life of a motor vehicle traction battery. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to present measures that will increase the service life of a motor vehicle traction battery.